justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
ThatPOWER
#thatPOWER is by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber and is featured on Just Dance 2014. Apearance The dance style is futuristic. The routine has four players (G, B, B, G) doing robotic movements throughout the song. Their suits change color to red to sky blue. Once the chorus starts, the background lights up sky blue and the avatars are zoomed out as if they were walking up. The avatars also have shadows to add to their effect when they move during the chorus. Gold Moves Classic: GM 1, 2, & 3: Make an X with your wrists. (They do it all at once) GM4: Put your face down and put your right arm out. Extreme: GM 1, 2, & 3: Hit the floor. On-Stage: GM 1, 2, & 3: The lead dancer shows the muscles while the backup dancers cross their arms. GM4: Hit the air (when you play as the lead dancer) Mash-Up This song has a mash-up that is unlocked from the start. The Dancers: * #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Idealistic (JD2) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step by Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD1) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *Step By Step (JD1) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Can't Touch This (JD1) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *DARE (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) *Forget You (JD3) *Step By Step (JD1) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) * #thatPOWER (Extreme) (JD2014) Alternates On Stage *Dancers: ♂/♂/♂ *Difficulty: Hard (3) *Cost: 200 Wii Points/£2.00/$2.00 Extreme *Dancers: ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 25 Mojocoins Battle *Dancers: ♂ VS. ♂ *Difficulty: Medium (2) *Cost: 10 Mojocoins Mash-Up *Dancers: Various *Difficulty: None *Cost: Unlocked from the start Appearances in mashups Extreme * #thatPOWER (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) Trivia *The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others but leaked videos surfaced. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. *The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However in the battle the second dancer has white skin and black hair. *The dancers seem like bionic people who have special powers. *This song has a downloadable On-Stage Routine. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer has more gold moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *In the On-Stage mode the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. *In the On-Stage mode the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. *One of the back-up dancers in On-stage mode closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and the gold dancer from Get Lucky. Also, both of the backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. *The dancer for the extreme version (and for Isidora) is based on Arben Kapidani. *The Mash-Up for this song is the only Mash-Up to have a 'HARDEST' difficulty. *thatPOWER and Where Have You Been are tied with the most modes. They each have an Extreme mode, a Mash-Up mode, a Party Master mode and an On-Stage mode. *This song's mashup has the most Gold Moves out of any other in the same game with eight. *In the On Stage version, it said, "They call me Will-a" but in other versions it said, "They call me Willy" * In the Classic/On-Stage mode, the lyrics say "Coming like a battleram, battleram" but on the Extreme/Mash-up version, it says "Call me like a battleram, battleram." Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Songs with DLC Like Alternative dancers Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Lyric Errors